Many telecommunications service providers provide caller ID service. Caller ID service displays caller ID information (such as a calling party's name and/or telephone number) to a called party. Presently, some wireline phones and wireless phones include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or other types of displays that are used to display the caller ID information. However, some wireless and wireline phones do not include a display capable of displaying caller ID information.
One solution to provide caller ID service to wireline phones without displays is to connect a caller ID box to the wireline phone. The caller ID box includes a display for displaying the caller ID information when a telephone call is received. One drawback to the caller ID box is that it is typically located near a phone jack and may be far away from the wireline phone of the called party (particularly if the wireline phone is a cordless telephone). For example, a called party with a cordless wireline telephone may be sitting on a sofa watching television when a call is received. Even if the called party has the cordless wireline phone with them, the called party must move to wherever the caller ID box is to view the caller ID information. Another drawback of the caller ID box is that it does not work with wireless phones, such as cellular telephones.
Another drawback of current caller ID services is that the displayed caller ID information may be difficult to see for people with vision problems. Another problem with wireless phones is that the called party may be busy with another activity, such as driving, and may be unable to divert their eyes to view the caller ID display. If the caller ID information may not be viewed by the called party, then the called party must either answer the phone to find out who the calling party is or allow the call to go unanswered.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for providing a caller ID service that does not require a display device.